


In the Night

by Stivvy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV Stiles, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stivvy/pseuds/Stivvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is happy with Malia...isn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Night

He rolled over onto his side. Sometimes he wondered how it might feel to be a normal kid in a normal relationship with normal things to worry about, but mostly when he found his mind wandering he ran back to reality.   
Especially the reality right here, right now, lying in bed beside him. "How did I get so lucky..." he breathed softly as his fingers slid lightly over the perfectly beautiful sleeping face next to his. This has been SUCH a long time coming, he thought to himself, if anyone in this fucked up town needed a break, it was him. Grazing her closed eyelids with his fingernails, he let himself be lost for a moment, listening to her strong deep breathing. After a few more seconds his eyes began to water as he remembered how it had come to this. This wild, insanely gorgeous girl had punched her way into his life so solidly that he wondered how sane the relationship really was. If it was a relationship. He had ruined the only life she understood, and she had helped him, well, recover what was left of his. Holding her hand in that hellish prison was the only thing that had kept him going. It had given him hope that there was someone who truly believed in him, in the real him, and would help him figure out the mess of his mind. Watching her helpless, at the mercy of his own twisted existence in the very place where they had finally come together had been utterly gut wrenching, and he swore nothing would ever bring her that close to death again if he had anything to say about it.  
Mesmerized by her breathing, he pulled her closer to feel the soft beating of her heart against his own. He planted a light kiss on her forehead and watched her lips curve up in a sleepy smile. Eyes fluttering slowly, her small sigh flew through his ear like a hummingbird, sending a shooting warmth all the way to his toes. He wrapped his arms more tightly around her, settling his face into the dirty blond hair and breathing in her animal scent. It was intoxicating, but he only grinned and relaxed even more, running his gentle touch up and down her spine. She curved into his touch and he felt a sweet shock as a small growl reverberated between them. "Really, how did I get so lucky?" He whispered again.  
Could this really be happening? His rational brain was complaining. How much sense does this really make? Not that he was ungrateful, it was just...it just felt a bit strange. Everything in his body and his heart was overwhelmed with gratitude. She had picked him. She had given everything to him when all he had done was put her In danger and guided her so that she could 'fit in'. Was that really what she deserved? Was he really worthy of her loyalty? Could he really be her... mate? She was so strong and single minded; a ticking bomb of unpredictability and animal instinct that could go in any direction at any moment. As much as he tried every day to teach her compassion, selflessness and human logic, he continued to wonder at the futility of it all. And whether it was even right.  
He began to notice something. It started in his nose. He couldn't tell right away what the difference was, but it washed over him in a tingly wave. The smell. Where there had been woods and grass and hints of vanilla, a new breeze was making its way into his nostrils. Cherry. Chocolate. And rain. Perplexed, he slowly opened his eyes and dragged himself away from his own thoughts and doubts.  
From the moonlight casting a glow on the opposite side of the bed, he caught it, a sudden flash of red. Right next to his cheek. Silently he lifted his arm off of the sleeping girl's shoulder and brushed a silky strawberry blond tendril out of her eyes. Her full lips were slightly parted, breathing ever so softly in time to his heartbeats. Long dark lashes lifted agonizingly slowly to reveal an unbelievable shade of hazel and green, thin yellow rings around the center, looking up at him in the darkness. Unable to move, his heart pounding and flooding his ears like a hurricane, he exhaled one irrational word: "Lydia?"


End file.
